


Constantly Failing You

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Erica wasn't completely dead in the closet when Allison found her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly Failing You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. This is just my thoughts and feels cause of my angel Erica and [this spoiler](http://reapingwithjoy.tumblr.com/post/52068328733).
> 
> Title comes from the song Savior by Rise Against.

Allison told Derek where she found Erica. _Dead._

Derek entered the supply closet and his face crumpled. She sat in the corner, head hanging as if she fell asleep, blonde hair covering her face. Derek approached her slowly, like he was trying not to wake her from the deepest sleep.

He knelt down beside her and held his breath, trying not to inhale the rank scent of filth, rot, and something that smelled like the black ooze that indicates that a werewolf is trying to heal themselves.

_Wait._

He moved his hand to tilt Erica’s head to the side, brushing her hair out of her face gently. Her face was caked with the black goo, but the faint warmth coming off of her was enough to know she was still just barely alive. Derek’s heart leaped. “Erica…” He croaked.

She didn’t move, didn’t speak, didn’t blink, she barely breathed.

Moving fast, Derek scooped her up fireman’s style and took her out of the cramped supply closet that smelled strongly of ammonia. Heading towards where Allison entered, Derek set Erica down on one of the tables along the way, not caring if the Alpha pack would find them. If they did, they would have to answer to him and considering Erica’s condition, it would be the worst mistake they made.

Derek raked his eyes over Erica’s much thinner frame. She looked grimy but her clothes looked devoid of blood. Softly, he cradled her face in his palms and tried to relieve some of the pain from her body. He waited patiently for anything, his palms completely fitting her head, thumbs stroking black streaks off her face.

Slowly, her breath deepened, but not by much. “Erica?” He tried, his voice quiet, “Erica, can you hear me?”

Erica’s eyes shifted behind her eyelids once, her voice just barely audible when she breathed out, “Derek.”

The corners of Derek’s lips pulled back slightly, chin trembling, he hasn’t lost her. “Erica, you’re going to be alright.” He said determinedly, pressing his forehead against hers, “You’re gonna be alright.”

Erica in return gave him the weakest smile he had ever seen. “You… found us.” Her breaths began to slow down once more. “I told… Boyd… Y-“

“Hey, hey. Of course I would. But Erica, we need to get you out of here so you can heal, just keep breathing, okay? Just do that for me.”

“Scott?!” Stiles yelled out as he entered the bank’s clear front doors, not noticing Derek or Erica.

“Derek…” Erica whispered, her breaths became more labored, “I’m sorry…”

“Erica.”

Her breathing stopped. Derek tightened the grip on her face just slightly trying to take more of her pain but with no avail. “No. No no no no. Please.”

“Derek?” Stiles said from behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Erica for the first time, his face in disbelief. Derek pulled away, hands releasing the frail face of his beta and balling into fists tightly at his sides. Tears stung his eyes. _Everyone around me gets hurt._

His heart sunk at the thought, the tears free flowing from his eyes. Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder, “Derek,” he said softer this time.

“Go away Stiles.” He said monotone.

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

“GO!” He turned around lashing out his claws, fangs, and Alpha eyes.

“Woah, okay, I’ll back off. I’ll- I’ll go look for Scott.” He backed away from Derek, further into the bank, palms out in front of him as if he meant no harm.

Derek knew he didn’t, but he needed to be alone. He turned back to Erica’s corpse, head falling forward, and gripped the edge of the table she lied on ferociously, his claws splintering the wood and coming through the other side. He shut his eyes tightly, tears falling on another of his fallen pack.


End file.
